A Faint Wish
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Based off: A Faint Wish, by Rin and Len Kagamine. In a world where human robots are dominating the World, two parents' and their twin sons are on a mission. To survive this evolution and change history...


**I don't own Inazuma Eleven OR A Faint Wish by Rin and Len Kagamine.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**.**_

_**In a town enveloped by darkness,**_

_**The light from the Moon no longer reaches us,**_

_**We will no longer be able to return so,**_

_**Choose wisely, **_

_**The path Humanity will take.**_

**.**

The sky was dark again. It has been like that for who knows how long.

I tried to find the moon with my parents and brother, we were hidden, but he just kept on saying, "The light from the moon no longer reaches us,"

He is right though.

We better get going now; after all, we'll no longer be able to go back to the better times.

_**.**_

_**There are no longer humans in flesh,**_

_**A world where Pain is lost,**_

_**The price for this program that doesn't understand Pain,**_

_**Covers the entire world.**_

_**.**_

Humanity is different now; it isn't the same as before.

There was once a time when we all lived life normal, but now it's a war zone, and we have to hide to survive.

Authorities have been hard at work transferring the brains of humans into the bodies of machines.

After 100 years of work, it was a success, but it now means that anyone who hasn't gone through this process will be captured. And if they refuse, they pay the price.

The sad fact is; the program doesn't understand them meaning of pain.

**.**

_**A body with no blood or tears,**_

_**A soul that doesn't feel any pain**_

_**The treat of new humanity,**_

_**The remnants of old humanity,**_

_**Their task was to,**_

_**Yes, connect their DNA towards the future.**_

_**.**_

We were running, for our lives.

Luckily, we escaped, but what we found was more than what we imagined.

It was a diagram of a basic robot design; there was writing on the side too.

Mission: To connect this evolution towards the future.

We realised what it meant, there weren't many humans left.

The threat of new humanity is terrible; the remains of the old humanity had been lost in dust.

**.**

_**Where did things go wrong?**_

_**The war still won't end,**_

_**The words' left with my ears,**_

"_**You guys must live on..."**_

_**.**_

We couldn't believe it.

They were gone; they had saved me and Atsuya from death.

The risked their lives for us.

Where did things go wrong?

We were hidden so well, and that remote, it should have disabled the machines.

But we must fulfil their wish, and live on, for them.

**.**

_**In this city watches a never-ending dream,**_

_**You could no longer hear any heartbeats,**_

_**So you never feel any regrets,**_

_**Watch over,**_

_**As humanity holds their will.**_

_**.**_

We are hiding, well away from those heaps of junk.

It's like a never-ending dream, more like a nightmare; there are no more beating hearts, so there are no more regrets, apart from us.

Humanity's holding their will, and watching over us.

**.**

_**All humans in flesh were dead,**_

_**Except for two siblings,**_

_**The faint wish left for the two,**_

_**Was a Transdimensional-Orbital Interface.**_

_**.**_

My name is Fubuki Shirou; my younger twin brother is Fubuki Atsuya.

We are the last humans in flesh that are alive.

The wish our parents left for us... Was a 'Transdimensional-Orbital Interface'.

**.**

_**It was a machine that loads of people,**_

_**Who were above the vector of history,**_

_**The task of the last siblings,**_

_**Was to create a new history.**_

_**.**_

We have a mission, a very important one.

We have to create a new history.

The fate of humanity is in our hands.

**.**

_**The body and memories disappear,**_

_**I can't go back,**_

_**I lose sight of what I have to do,**_

"_**Why am I crying...?"**_

_**.**_

We managed to get into the research facility.

Luckily, we weren't spotted.

But for some strange reason, me and Atsuya can't stop crying.

It's blocking our concentration on the mission.

Why are we crying? We have to stay strong; it's what our parents would want.

Wait! We can hear noises.

**.**

_**The new humanity comes closer,**_

_**If it reaches us, we'll be torn to pieces,**_

_**Before they get you,**_

_**I will take the path where everything goes to 0.**_

_**.**_

We were trying to activate the machine in front of us.

Atsuya said something.

"If the machine reaches us, we'll be torn to pieces,"

I told him not to say that, there's still a chance to live, to change fate.

**.**

_**A Bird (An Owner),**_

_**A Prisoner (A Sick Person),**_

_**A Warrior (A Waiting Person),**_

_**An Orphan (Siblings).**_

_**.**_

Atsuya pressed a button, and all of a sudden, memories came floating around us in holograms.

There was the one at our school play, where there was a bird, and we were its owners.

Then there was the prisoner and sick person play we did, and the warrior and waiting person play.

Finally, there was a recent memory, it was of me alone, and then both of us, and we were giving each other a hug.

We missed those times, so we gave each other a hug, and continued our work.

**.**

_**(Just how much),**_

_**(Time has passed until we got into this place?),**_

_**(No matter what time period, you were always there),**_

_**(You are important to me),**_

_**(I don't want to lose you).**_

_**.**_

"If we don't make it out alive, I want you to know, you are important to me." Atsuya said.

And then the door burst open, just as we managed to get the machine running and the doors open.

The robot looked a bit like me, but he had chains with spikes connected to the ends.

Atsuya pushed me, not to him, but into the machine.

The robot attacked him, I screamed.

The robot stayed still, probably letting me suffer before real pain hits me.

Atsuya coughed, blood spilled out of his mouth.

He spoke to me.

"You've done some much for me, now it's my turn."

NO, GET IN HERE, I'LL OPEN THE DOORS.

He shook his head, "You need to live, for me, for mom and dad,"

And with that, the robot attacked again, there was so much blood, I couldn't see anything.

**.**

_**ATSUYA!**_

_**.**_

The time machine whizzed me away, I don't know where.

It's terrible; it should have been me who died.

Wait, what's that, I can see some lights?

**.**

_**The dreaming city is now awakened,**_

_**From this point on, we can no longer return,**_

_**In this time period where we lived,**_

_**It was full of happiness. That's what,**_

_**I want you to say.**_

_**.**_

Atsuya, you did it...

The city's full of happiness, all because of your sacrifice.

I wish you were with me though.

I wish none of this happened though,

I wish you could say... "Our life, It was-no is... full of happiness."

That's what I want you to say, to be able to say.

I've noticed something, I'm in an elevator, but I'm not alone.

**.**

"_**Going up."**_

_**.**_

That was the other voice of a Teal haired boy with Brown eyes, wearing a maroon suit.

I guess he's the elevator guide, although, he looks my age, maybe a bit older.

I can feel the elevator going up, but where is it going?

**.**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I hope this was good enough, I think we can all tell it's from Fubuki's POV.**

**Sequel will be next, this is another New Year honour story, and the next one will be coming up very soon.**

**Anyway, I got the English lyrics from deviantART.**

**I am really hoping I followed the plot of the story correctly.**

**R&R, please.**


End file.
